Save us Lollipop!
by skylover4life
Summary: Nina and her older sister are out with her friends at a Cakeshop. Kira, Nina's older sister swallows the crystal pearl but either way they are both in danger! Two boys rescue them so how will turn out in the end? Zero/Oc
1. The Prince's That Fell From The Sky

**SkyLover4Life: **Hello Everybody! I noticed that the "Save me lollipop Fanfiction achieve is really small! I also noticed there was a lack of everything and I wanted to do something about it! This is my first fanfic series and I would really love some feedback! Constructive criticism if you may? This is an Oc story! So for all you Oc hatters-TOO BAD. It is the first chapter and I worked hard on it last night so please comment? I'm not really going into detail about her appearance because I want to give you that freedom for now...I might post something on Deviant art or have a small contest to see what you want her to look like. Yes. This is ZeroXOc slight ItchiXOc in the future, and YES Nina is still in the picture. You'll see what I mean.

**Disclaimer: I do not Own anything other than my Oc and my will to change a bit of the story plot! I will never own them or Kingdom hearts... ;_; **

* * *

**3rd P.O.V**

A cool breeze swept over a four girls enjoying their lunch at a local cafe as they chattered away. One of the oldest of the girls sighed, she didn't really like the idea of having to hang out with Nina's friends.

_**Why can't anything exciting happen? Jeez.**_She thought.

Sighed inhaled and let out a gruff sigh as she caught on what her sister and her friends conversed about. Boys. As usual. A young boy walked passed them and Nina's blonde friend took a picture of the boy picking up a cake he must have ordered ;with a click of her phone's shudder the devious deed had been done.

"That Boy is **so **cute! I took a picture of him with my phone!" She squealed like the little school girl she was. Nina looked at the boy a little unimpressed.

"Yeah he's okay I guess..." Her blonde friend turns to the oldest of the girl of the group stilll talking to Nina.

"C'mon Nina! He's cute isn't he Kira?"

"Nyeh, Did you forget? He's too young for me." I say trying to stiffle my laughter.

She gets a little embarassed. "Oh yeah I forgot...Sorry Kira you just look so young..."

"I'm only a year and ten months older."

"So, what kind of guys are you into Kira?"

"Good question...Any girls dream I guess. Sweet-not to mention good looking, strong enough to help me protect my little sister. OH! AND to protect me too! After all I'm stronger than the average girl but I'm no Wonderwoman! Oh! He has to be older than me too! No less! I'm no Wonderwoman but doesen't mean I'm a craddle robber either!

The dark haired and blonde haired pre-teens looked at each other and spoke in inuision.

"Are you sure you can find a guy like that? That's UNREALISTIC!"

"But it's not Impossible! Besides..." Kira looks over at Nina. "I'm not the only one with similar ideas right Nina!" Nina nods with a smile.

"Since we were both little Kira and Mom used to read me stories about prince's rescuing their princesse's protecting them to the bitter end! We used to stay up all night-dreaming about our knights in shining armor fighting for the ones the love!"

"Yup! Nina is more of a traditional damsel in distress _**'Flock to men when deppressed' **_and I prefer to fight alongside my knight and bring peace to the land!" She says while gettin up from the chair putting one foot on the chair and extending her arm; with fork full of cake as if holding a sword. She quickly puts the fork in her mouth and sits back down. She then spots something on Nina's plate that made her mouth water. The pink ball of sweetness caused a frin to part her lips and befor Nina registers her movement she snatches the candy from her plate.

"Hahah! Sorry Nina! Finders keppers losers weepers!"

"Hey! I didn't know this cake came with candy!" She said as she eyed the candy in my finger tips. _**It looks yummy...**_ she thought.

The blonde pre-teen also eyed it. "Maybe It's a customer appretiation?" She walks over to Nina and puts a hand on the right side of her mouth as if she were whispering. "Rumor has the're opening another bakeshop down the street from here and the owners of this place dont wan't do loose any of their customers and are willing to do anything!" She then walks over to Kira who starts to put her feet lazily over the table.

"So it like a present from them? Well I won't hesitate!" She gives it a light toss in the air and it lands gracefully in her mouth.

"..."

* * *

**Kira's P.O.V**

"..."

"So! How does it taste?" The ask toghether.

"Dofent taffe wike camdy..." What sounds like war cries pierce the air causing us to look up. The flavorless and smooth object still in my mouth.

Clearly flustered I fall on the back of my chair swallowing the thing that was DEFINITELY** NOT **candy. A boy with sky blue hair lands were my chair had once been standing and looks over to me.

"You okay?"

"Sick!" I say coughing. I look to see a wave of...Flying people head towards us...

_**WHAT IN THE HECK IS GOING ON!...NINA!**_

"What's going on?"

"Nina Run away! But she didn't move. She stood frozen as I was. Not being able to comprehend what on earth was happening.

"I'ts okay! We're on your side!"

"We?" I asked.

Out of the blue a random flying white Beetle lands on our left and a boy with auburn appears at our side after some superhuman flips. _**Dang...The're good looking.**_

"You ready?" The auburn haired boy asking the blue haired boy.

"Yeah!" He nods and looks back at us. "Don't worry you two! We'll protect you."

"Did you say protect...?"Nina breathed. My mind couldn't catch up. So many questions flowed through my mind, like is any of this for real or not? and I clutched on to my younger sister as our knees gave in and we were only kneeling-holdingon for dear heart pounded hard against my chaist I could feel my ears ringing.

"Shield Magic! Initial Barier!" The auburn haired boy pulled his hands out in front of him and a dark energy flowed through his hands forming a shield; protecting us from the onslaught of a stampede. Too amazing for words to describe. Theese boys ...Who were they? They're like the princes' we dreamed of since we were little...How...?

The front of the bakeshop was ruined. The tables and chairs all broken; Nina and I stare at the boys in front of us not sure what to believeof what just happned a moment ago.

"Looks like we scared them off. They wont be coming back anytime soon."

The boys seemed to ignore their presence at the moment.

"Are you sure it fell on this area? What if they find it before we do?" I spot an little lizard that hovered over them. He started hovering near the blue eyed bluehead.

"That's imposible Zura!" (What Kira hears) "Blah blah Zura! Blah blah blah find it Zura!" What is that thing? It's odly cute...

I started walikng towards it and gave it a blank stare. "What are you?" I whispered. I grab it and strech it to see if it's fake. " Nope clearly showing signs of pain...it's definetely not a robot."

The blue head looked at me with a hint of annoyance. "Of cours he's real!"

"You know for someone with "COOL" hair you're really hot headed!" I say while using my fingers to emphazise the word cool. For som reason though he didn't say anything. He just stared at me not knowing whether to be offenfed or flattered.

An anoying beeping noise snapped him out of his confusion. He pulls out what to me looks like a teddy bear thermometer. "That's wierd. It says the pearl is right in front of us." They both look at mea and Nina and back at the meter. "Maybe this thing is broken..." The teddy bear shaped stick that reminded me of a toy I once had started facing Nina. She yelped and whimpered but the rythim of the beat stayed the same. The looked at me and the blue haired boy pointed the teddy radar thing at me. The moment it faced me the radar beeped rapidly.

"What?"

"Excuse me but have you seen a pearl like this?" The Auburn headed boy ask pulling out a picket sign seemingly out of nowhere.

"OH yeah! So that's the pearl?" Three pairs of eyes brighten.

"So do you have it?"

"Well you see...I took it out Nina's plate thinking it was candy and...ATE IT."

"WHAT!" I suddenly feel a strong pair of arms shaking me back and forth.

"Don't give me that crap! Spit it it out! Spit it out right now!" I shove him back and he stumbles. "What are you stupid? How can I spit it out? Its in my stomach you moron!"

"Who you calling a moron?"

"That's enough Zero! You'll only draw attention to yourself."

"But its the crystal pearl we're talking about! How are supposed to become pros without it?"

"I understand how you feel Zero but"

"But she started it!"

"It's not her fault she mistook it for candy you know! I would have eaten it too if Kira hadn't eaten it..." Nina said in my defense. The wind started to pick up and a giant owl (with...choppers?) carrying two well dressed kids. A girl with purple eyes and long dark purple hair and a blonde haired blue eyed young boy.

"San? Forte? You guys are still here?"

"What about you what are you doing with those humans anyway? Maybe you found a clue about the crystal pearl?" The little boy asks.

"OH!" Nina pipes up taking the picket sign from the floor. "Is this what you're looking for?"

**-At the same time-**

"NINA!

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Oh So you don't know about it?"

Even I can catch on... I thought while coverin Nina's Mouth while the boys foollowed suit and stood on both of my sides.

"Nah! It's just...-

The flying amphibian came out of his hiding spot. .

"There's no way she knows Zura! No one knows she has the crystal pearl Zura!"

I nearly face planted right then and there.

"Way to go Pikachu!" I muttered.

"Is that so?...but something still seems kinda fishy..." And then that did it. I face planted right then and there and so did the other three.

The purple haired girl spoke in wonderment. " It looks like everyone is hiding from us..."

"I think so too."

"I wonder why? " I mumbled from the floor.

"It looks that way but..."

"Run!" I could feel the nearest arms scoop me up and the next thing I knew Nina called shotgun and we were in a beetle volkswagon. Speeding off into the city.

"Hey that's very suspisious!"

"NINA KIRA!" Cried Nina's friends. I noticed the blue haired boy held on to me and yet there where seats and seatbealts on the back. I muttered under my breath saying how he hadn't been thinking and let me a least buckle myself. Moron.

"You know something don't you? You must know something like where the crystal pearl is at? Or something like that!" Nina Cried earning some reasurements and panic from the auburn headed boy. I clung on for dear life.

"This is just like that stupid roller caoster back at knott's berry farm on that trip to California!"

"Hey you! I'm talking to you!" Warned the blonde boy ridding the giant owl

"Hang on Nina!" She obeyed and braced herself.

"Hey I said I'm talking to you-

"Shut up!" He slamed the car's right side into the owl catching them off gaurd. I could feel the grip on me tighten and honestly I didn't mind.

"Oh so you do know something!" They immediately caught up at this sudden aTell us what it is! Tell us where the crystal pearl is!"

"Leave us alone you freaks!" I shouted from the back.

"Hey-

"Hell if I know!" He said slaming into the owl once more.

"Tell us!"

"Faster Itchi! They're going to catch us!

"Oh man..." I saw the owl chopter thing get closer and closer until it reached us yet again.

"I said tell-

He slamed the car once more but the only hovered above us laughing.

"Even I wouldn't fall for the same trick three time."

Where Is it I thought. I always remember this bart of town...Isin't there-Oh there it is...yes I looked ahead of us only to start grinning.

"Who said we were going to use the same trick?" I waved my free hand good-bye and then San's word seem to sink in, he looked ahead and his face went pale.

My laughs eqoed throught the short tunnel as I saw them slam hard on the bridge.

"We're at the Pier?

"We can stop here now. It's okay." Itchi I assumed. Anounced turning of the car.

My face turned red as I realized this Zero guy had been holding me until now. I could feel every single one his breaths against the back of my neck. A shadow cast over my eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked nonchalantly.

"D-a-n-d-y so...How long are you going to hold me like this?" His eyes widened and noticed this as well. From the looks if it though, he looked indiferent about the situation. That is if you dind't count the rose that dusted his cheeks.

"Don't flatter yourself..." He said letting go of me.

"Jeez...you're so full of it..."

"I almost forgot to ask. Who are you two anyway?" Nina asked, clearly, she had the luck of the draw of today. The cutest boy and the front seats of the car...I never would have wanted to wear a seatbelt in my life this bad until today.

"Zura!"

That's when Zero and Itchi explained that they weren't from our world so technically; they weren't humans. Zero explained that they were sorcerers. They explained that the crystal pearl was the object to retrieve in order to Ace the exams and that they are all students fighting to become pros. After some stereo type description from Nina and some random tea time the the tide seemed to calm down. Or so I thought.

"So you believe us?"

"Actually I-

"AS IF!" Nina said flipping the table over.

"Don't make a fool out of us! Do you honestly think that for a secon-

"Nina that's enough! Do you honestly think it was all fake? If so tell me how they manage to shot people at us? Sorry Nina but, we have to listen to them...Otherwise I would have walked away from this but I trust them and you should too."

The boys seem to feel touched by the speech and stared at us.

"I'm sorry, I guess It makes sense. Oh right so like you said before...does that mean people are going to want to capture Kira until the end of the exam?

"That's right...and as for the end of the exam it won't be until christmas..."

"Oh great, that long? Can't you give me an potion or elixer?"

"Kira that only works in Kingdom Hearts!" Nina whispered.

"These guys are wizards right? Sora wasn't even a wizard..." A yes I remember, My favorite video game in the world...Kingdom hearts II "...I always hated that bastard sephiroph." _**And Kairi too! **_I thought

"I'll call headquarters we'll see what they can do." Itchi pulled out his phone and began dialing.

"Moron! This is all because you ate it!"

I glared at him and gave a look of confusion.

"Hey-what are you looking at moron!"

"I dunno...I'm still trying to figure it out." I chuckled darkly. His face boiled with anger and Itchi sushed him. He held the phone near his ear as it rang.

"Hello? Is this Magic Academy test headquarters? Well the thing is a human girl mistook it for candy and ate it. Until Christmas?-" I snatched the phne from his hands. My stoch started to churn.

"Hello! Hey cant you guys give me something? Maybe send another crystal pearl out and NOT toss it in convinientely into a cake next time?-"

"That's Impossible." And quickly hung up the phone. Itchi took grabbed the phone from my hands and my knees buckled. Nina ran over to me.

"What did they say!" Nina asked, Anger oozing from her words.

"He said...It was Impossible..." Tears began to trickle from my eyes._** What now? So my life was at stake here?**_

"That it's Impossible? What are they stupid? Why would they not check where throwing it! Why can't they do anything!" Like a toddler watching someone cry, Nina followed suit and began to cry in a comical like fashion.

"Stop crying! I should be the one crying! Now my dreams of being a pro are gone, I'll never reach up to Jeff..."

Itchi then turned to Zero with a grave look on his face. "If that's the case, you have no choice, prepare for yourself, Zero"

"Huh?"

"There is only one way to do this, You have got to protect her with everything you've got until the day the exams!" He thought for a second and looked at me and then Nina.

"HEY! What about Nina? She can be easilly-

"We'll have to protect her too, she can be easily used you in. A weakness If you may, and that would cause problems if you two aren't together. So, until the day the elixer is provided and remove the crystal pearl from her body...We will protect her and her sister!"

"Eh!" We say looking at him.

"So, What are your names?"

"I'm Kira and this is my little sister Nina!" This guy was so gorgeous, I swear I could feel my hearts skip a beat at his smile.

"I'm Itchi and he's Zero." He said while from pionting at himself and the other.

"That's right Itchi we shouldn't give up so easily, we shouldn't get so discouraged over stuff like this. Right? That's Right! We'lll just have to protect it."

"IT?"

"We've got everything we got to protect Kira, Nina and the Crystal pearl that's inside her body until the test is over!"

The wind pegan to pick up vilontely aorund us and a the dreaded owl was back.

"I knew it!" Said a bell voice. I'm guessing it was that San girl? The over boy still reminded me of a girl; considering thoose thick eyelashes...

"That's why you took her earlier..."

I turned to Nina to whisper. "Nina do you think you have the crystal pearl?"

Nina began whimpering. "You guys are from earlier!"

"We're examinees #003 and #004! San and Forte! So that's what happened! I knew you two were acting strange! Who would have thought the crystal pearl was inside her?

"Give me a break! they're ours!" Zero said pulling me close. with one hand and the other on Nina's shoulder. "Why would we give her to you?"

"Then it's my turn to take action, huh? Here I come! Summoning Magic! I will make a speacial summoning of step cat!" San says while raising her staff. And It appears with a blinding flash.

"Stupid cat! I'll just have to summon my destruction magic and...- He was cut of by Itchi pulling his ear while speeding away from the scene. Nina must have followed suit with him while San had summonned her blasted cat because she was already in the front seat next to itchi. The giant cat missed and pace plated on the ground where we once stood.

"Get in the god damn car Zero!" I yelled.

"Dammit Itchi! Why did you do that?" He said while only being supported by a finger pinching his ear.

"When you get crazy like that you break everything around you, so no!"

"But i'ts gaining on us!" Nina turned from her seat to realize how adorable she thought it was.

"Nina! This thing is trying to kill us! What the hell is so cute about it!" I say reading her mind.

"Zero get Kira out of here! I'll use my defensive magic! Go!"

"What about Nina?" I protest but he only give me a soft smile.

"Don't worry I'll keep her safe. Now GO!"

"Nina!" I suddenly feel a force that suddenly takes us sky high and I begin to feel sick. We were rising highter and higher and float by skyscrappers. Zura puffed like a balloon allowing us to ascend. Oh. Crap.

"AHHHHHHH! Get me down from here! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Hold still! Otherwise I might drop you!"

"I can't think straight! I have a phobia of heights dammit! I can't walk up a ladder without freaking out! Ahhh Zero I'm slipping!" For a moment time seemed to slow down and that whole life flashing before my eyes crap? I knew it was a lie. Now I did. The only thought that filled my head was...I didn't want to die... I lost my grip on him started to fall. As soon as I started falling an iron grip caught me with time to spare and pull me close. My face began to burn with intensity at his touch.

"Kira...what size are you?" _**Size?**_

"...What...?"

"I mean...your boobs." My face turned beet red as I realized an Intimate are he had been touching.

"You...PERVERT!" I say pounching him. His grip on me loosend as we hovered over a parapet at a cafe lobby outside of a skyscrapper. I push myself from him as we close in.

I land on a table, jump off and start running inside. Not daring to look back. My face was flushed and I could feel my heart racing. I paced down the halls avoiding to look at the windows. I didn't want to remind myself how high we were. Still sends chills up my spine.

* * *

Luckily the buildings' elevator was close by and it took me to the wonderful first floor. Thank god.

I walked out of there and realized it was a hotel. Wich of course explains the roof cafe. Zero is probably trying to look for me I bet. A pang of guilt flooded my thoughts. This was Zero and Itchi's dream and you were about to ruin it. Weren't you the one who asked for something to happen? _**Yes.**_

_**It's not their fault.**_

Now I was going to have to apoligize to him and tell him I wouldn't run away like I did just now. They were only trying to protect me and the chance of their dreams to become reality. A new goal was added to my list: Helping Zero and Itchi achieve total victiory! After all we were probably gonna have to get used to them anyway. At least until christmas. And yet, I barely even know them.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as snake

I was suddenly stopped in my tracks by a group of snakes surrounding me.

"Nice snakes...good snakes..." They hissed at my movements.

"You know I wouldn't move If I were you."

"S-san?"

She merely giggled darkly in response.

"That was easy!~" San said with content. Kira glared at her the thousand daggers and She winced a bit in response. "Well it was all thank to me Forte! Where's my reward?~"

"Eager aren't we? How about I reward with my fist up your ass?"

"I wouldn't if I were you, After all your under our mercy. We will do with you as we please!" He sighed and lowered his head. "To tell you the truth had it not been for you big mouth I would hate to hurt a beautiful girl such as you. Considering that you have the crystal pearl in your body-We had no other choice.-" He was stopped by a huge metal railing tha shadowed him. San had been insisting he gave her her wallet to buy somecake and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Here! Here! Take it! Just take it and buy whatever you want! Whatever you want!" He said waving his wallet around. "Are you trying to kill me!" She tossed it high in the air and thanked Forte, "Bring back the change and the receipts!" Then the railing came back with a vengence and slammed on his head. "I can't take it anymore...why did she have to be my partner?" He then colapsed with the raili9ng following suit after him. I grimaced.

"..."

"Ouch. I actually feel sorry for you."

Suddenly hepushed the railing off of him and looked offended. "How dare you!"

"I said I was sorry for you. I never said I cared." I said rolling my eyes.

"Forte!~ Im back! I bought some cakes and spent all the money!~" He gasped and fell on the foor. His features full of agony and horror.

* * *

**From outside:**

"Kiraa!"

"Kira!"

"Kira! Oh no. She forgot her cell phone today...Great! It's all your fault Zero!" She spoke from her seat next to Itchi.

"My fault! I just thought her boobs were nice! That's all! You're just jealous she has boobs and you probably don't!"

"Stop talking about my sister's boobs you crazy pervert!"

"You guys! Simmer down! We need to find Kira quickly!"

They mumble in agreement. Itchi meerely sighs.

* * *

"Oh man this is so nice of you to share with me San! It's a good thing you brought so much cake to share!" I say stuffing a mouthful of cake.

"I know right?" We both pick at every piece of cake known to man. I licked the frosting of of my lips. "Wanna try this one?" She says offering me from her fork.

"Yeah!" I quickly eat it and feel the explosion of chocolaty flavors in my mouth. My tastebuds dancing in pleasure.

(Both) "Sooooo GOOOOOD!~"

"Hey For-chan do you want any?" We asked as we noticed the boy suliking in the corner of room.

"No!" He argued. He stomped towards us with anoyance written on his face.

"Talk about uptight! You really need some cake!"

"What are you going to do San? She may have swallowed the crystal pearl but I refuse to protect this girl like Zero and Itchi would!"

"If that's how you feel, Why don't we just try everything to remove it from her body!"

"Hey! That sounds painful! Why don't you wait until it comes out naturally!"

Clearly ignoring me, he agreedwith his test partner.

"It makes sense right?~ There is no rule saying we can't harm humans in the sorcery test. So, it doesn't matter what happens to hear as long as we retrieve the pearl."

"I am so outta here! Thank for the cake!" I say While I start to dart out of there. I see the doors infront of me. I push the handle bars but, to no avail the won't budge.

"It's pointless, those doors are locked from the outside, that is unless you have a key..."

"Bullshit! I'll make them open!"

* * *

**From outside:**

"Kira!"

"Kira!"

"Kira! Please, where are you?..." I whispered. What was I going to tell Mom and Dad?

"This is bad...who knows what thoose two would do to her if they find her..."

"Zura! It's all your falt for embarassing her Zura!" Zura scorned.

"Shut up! We're going going to find Kira no matter what!" A shadow cast over his eyes as he spoke. "I'm sorry." Nina turned not being to see his face. "Eh?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep an eye on her..." Did she see guilt in his eyes as he looked up? Suddenly my spirits were lifted. We were going to find my big sister no matter what!'

"It's no your fault! She just gets like that all the time when a boy gets too close! She feel unsure of herself most of the time, wich is why she doesen't ever try...but I know my sister and she put up a good fight when she wants to!"

"Unfortunate my tracker doesen't work Zura! Wich means we can't find Kira and the pearl!"

"Oh!" Nina groans. "We've checked every possible place where Kira could have gone..."

"Wait! That's it Nina! Lets asume Kira has already been captured, we would look in the areas not where Kira would have gone but, where San and Forte could have gone!"

"And I know exactly where they would go!" Zero spoke looking at the same building they've been passing for the last half hour.

"Telekanisis?" The boxes and crates I threw at them floated in mid-air. I stood far from the door attempting to run off. They chuckled and they hurdled towards me, smacking various limbs, scratching and bruising them as the made impact. One object in particular stood out as it slamed hard against my abdomen throwing me on the ground.

"Is that all you got?" I said coughing. Much too my surprise he pulled out a flute and the herd of snakes surrounded me yet again. Suddenly I felt my breath getting heavy, A boa contrictor coiled around me tightening it merciless grip. My mind went blank as I began to panick; The bruises seem to bother me more and more. Air...I need...Air. At that moment for the second time that day, the memories that I gained today seemed to play over. The wave of student sorcerers about to ram at us. The candy looking pearl. The boys oath to protect me and Nina...I'm sorry Nina...Itchi, Zura,...Zero..."

"Itchi!Nina!Zero!"

"Kira!" The wall burst behind me and the the hold on my neck disappeared. The wind died down from the force of the blow and San and Forte knew all to well.

"Phew..." I say gasping for air. I turn around to smmirk at my saviors.

"Zero! Itchi! Nina!"

"Are you allright Kira?" She yelled from above.

"Yeah, but, a little asprin would be nice..." I say while rubbinng my head.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kira!" Itchi anounced.

"Forte didn't your mom tell you not to steal from others?" Zero looked like he was about to open a can of ass whopin'.

"You moron! Whoever takes it wins! That's the rule!"

"If that were the rule then that means Zero and Itchi win." I say getting up and crossing my arms.

"We'll see about that..." He began to play his flute and fire sorounded him. "Burn down the girls body and remove the crystal pearl from it!"

"WE WONT LET YOU!" They both say as they leap through the air to land infront of me.

"Shield magic! Crystal barrier!" This time they had more difficulty as the fire intesified. How long where they going to keep it up?

"Stop it! What are you guys stupid you'll only kill yourselves in the process! Live so you can accomplish your dreams! It would be easier for you to protect the pearl If I weren't in the picture!"

"What are you saying you idiot! You have a sister! Imagine what you would do to her if you let yourself die! And besides we have someone that we need to repay!" Zero protested. "Tht's right, just like were protecting you, that person I owe protected me too! Even when I was discouraged...and couldn't pull myself together, that person was always by my side! And I want to be like him! He always gave me a helping hand! I want to be a professional! Just like Jeff! Because I want to do the same thing that he has done for me to so many people as possible! Staring with you and your sister! To protect our dream! And the one's we hold dear!

Suddenly a restricted spell was bieng used (watches too much anime) and energy flowed through the boys like livewire's. Itchi must transfered some energy to Zero as the touched hands because it was Zero's hands began to glow.

"Desturction Magic! Magic Canon!" San and Forte held on to each other as a blast was sent towards them. Hurdleling them towards the cealing and into the sky. There presence leaving with a twinkle.

"Team Rocket status yo!"

"Let's have some cake some time Kira!" was the last I heard of Sun say.

"If I don't have to pay fine by me."

"Kira!" Nina tackled me to the ground while Zero still yelling at the sky.

"Come back next year! If we're still here that is!"

I got up from the ground and cleared my throught. They turned to me showing me they had my attention. "Listen, I'm sorry about running off earlier, I knew that despite my fear of heights I should have stayed put. I know now how important this dream is for you and I won't get in your way! I'm grateful for keeping an eye on my sister...I honestly don't know what I would I woul do without her. I'm sorry..."

"There's no need for that, Nina told us why you would run off while we were looking for you. We should have asked or we could have come up with a different escape route. I can guess your phobia is that bad."

"We told you we would protect you both no matter what happens...with everything we've got..."

"We will protect you both."

"Just like in the books huh, Kira?" Nina whispered.

"But, we'd appretiate if you would stop acting on your own Kira! That goes for you too Nina."

"Wether you like it or not! You're going to stay with us until the exams are over!" Zero anounced! "Don't try to pull our legs." Nina glared at Zero. She didn't like him on bit.

"I may be tempted by wandering off but I don't betray or "pull your legs" but, fine!" I say with a smile plastered on my face, suddenly my knees give and I black out.

(All:)

"Kira?"

* * *

**Skylover4life: ****Sorry, It's a little average but a reminder that this is my first series but it is not the the first time I have one, I have tried to start others but never finish the first chapter. So this is a good omen! I will at least update once a week because CST's are next week and I got a lot of projects due...SIGH. Please no comments on how you're a Zero/Nina fan and you're going to tell me this is lame and blah blah blah! As for the rest of my readers thanks for looking into it and I'll see you some time next week? Or earlier?**

**Kira: Please Review people! LET US INCREASE THIS FANDOM! :D Hahah! YES!**

**Zero: What is all this? A camera? Hey get that thing outta my face!**

**Kitty(KH2 Oc): Skylover I can't find Sora anywhere...Who are you?**

**Zero: 0,0...She's hot...(looking at her chest)**

**Sora: Hands off her you groper! (Whips out Keyblade)**

**Kitty: Sora! ^o^ There you are! (Huggles Sora)**

**Kira: ZERO!(Chases Zero)**

**Zero:(Runs)**

**Kitty+Sora: See ya next week! **


	2. Abruptly May We Join You?

Save us lollipop! Chapter 2: Abruptly May We Join You?

* * *

_Flash back:_

_"Hello! Hey can't you guys give me something? Maybe send another crystal pearl out and NOT toss it in conveniently into a cake next time?-"_

_"That's Impossible." And quickly hung up the phone. Itchi took grabbed the phone from my hands and my knees buckled. Nina ran over to me._

_"What did they say?!" Nina asked, Anger oozing from her words._

_"He said...It was Impossible..." Tears began to trickle from my eyes. __**What now? So my life was at stake here?**_

_"That it's Impossible? What are they stupid? Why would they not check where throwing it! Why can't they do anything?" Like a toddler watching someone cry, Nina followed suit and began to cry in a comical like fashion._

_"Stop crying! I should be the one crying! Now my dreams of being a pro are gone, I'll never reach up to Jeff..."_

_Itchi then turned to Zero with a grave look on his face. "If that's the case, you have no choice, prepare for yourself, Zero."_

_"Huh?"_

_"There is only one way to do this, you have got to protect her with everything you've got until the day the exams!" He thought for a second and looked at me and then Nina._

_"HEY! What about Nina? She can be easily"-_

_"We'll have to protect her too; she can be easily used to lure you in. A weakness if you may and that would cause problems if you two aren't together. So, until the day the elixir is provided and remove the crystal pearl from her body...We will protect her and her sister!"_

_"Eh!" We say looking at him._

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

'**Why does that sound so close today…eh five more minutes mom….' **

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

My eyes opened slightly. My vision was a little milky but clearing. Hmm I don't remember having seen something so blue…

"Hey aren't you gonna get out of bed this thing has been ringing for hours already."

My Face instantly burned. Many thoughts raced through my mind as Zero kneeled holding both sides of my legs with his knees and the irritating clock in his hands instantly forgotten.

"Zero…GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" I snatched the clock from his hands and threw him off my bed and in turn threw my clock at him. As it made contact with his head with a loud THUNK the beeping ceased.

Nina awoke from the displeasing noises and had a few tears in her eyes. She had one of _those _nightmares again.

"HEY! What did you do that for?!"

"What did I do that for…? More like…**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN OUR ROOM?!**

"Hey Kira hey Zero…**ZERO?!" **Nina death glared at him and immediately pulled the wooden mallet she kept under her bed for burglar emergencies. The gleam in her eyes suggested she was not happy to see him whatsoever. "What are you doing in our room!" Zero raised his arms defensively and backed away slowly on his but until he reached the closet doors. Nina stalked towards him showing no mercy for his soul and raised her mallet.

"Sorry to interrupt the fun." We turned to see Itchi on our balcony walking in the room. _'So that's how Zero got in…I should remember to change the lock next time…' _"I came to get you two since you took so long."

"You mean us?" Nina asked.

"We told you we would protect you so starting today we will take you to school and pick you up everyday!"

"Everyday Zura!" Zura flew from behind Itchi and smiled brightly.

"Zero. I thought you already explained that to them." Itchi asked.

"I tried but Kira knocked me on the floor and threw her alarm clock at me!"

"I'm sorry but when you wake a lady you don't wake her up while you're on top of them like your about to do something!"

"Like what?!"

"You know what I mean!"

"No I don't!"

"Knock it off Zero!" Itchi scolded. He sighed and smiled at me and Nina. All right girls when you are ready to leave just come. I'll be waiting for you two. Come on Zero." As he started running off the balcony with Zura tailing him from behind.

"I'll get you back for this Kira!" 'I'd love to see you try.'

"WAIT THAT'S THE SECOND FLOO-" Nina ran after them but stopped as the boys landed in their beetle as it rose in the air. "I forgot they're sorcerers."

"Really? The moment Zura came in didn't raise any flags?" Nina shook her head at her. Kira sighed. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

Save us Lollipop! Chapter 2: Abruptly May we Join You?

* * *

I fiddled with the book bag I carried making a mental note on the "Extra" Supplies I carried

Nina looked at the streets below as we flew into the skies on the magical beetle

"Wow! This is so cool! I never thought going to school would be so exciting! Right Kira?"

"Speak for yourself…" I said clutching on to my seat. I was getting sick again. What is it with sorcerers and heights? I thought angrily.

"This is awesome! I still can't believe you guys are actually magicians! Wait till I tell my friends!"

"Yeah, well, we are still in training."

"If things go according to plan we won't be here for much longer. After we finish the exams we'll be pros and then I'll have the skill to pursue my dream."

I blinked at Zero. He was actually set on passing these exams. Even though he seemed like such a blockhead he did know how to surprise me.

"Even if you don't become professionals it's still really cool that you can make cars and stuff." They gasped clearly offended.

"Nina!" I scolded.

"You don't understand do you?

"Someone's snappy!" Nina replied angrily.

"I'm sorry Nina you know I love you because you're my sister but you can't go around telling people they can't accomplish their dreams no matter how annoying they can be."

"Yeah what she said! Wait-WHAT?" On the spur of the moment a wave of air pressure shook the car and the dreaded "owl-copter" made its appearance.

"Ugh it's those morons again…" I said turning green still recovering from the collision.

"Morning everybody~!" San yelled happily. "Focus we need to get that crystal pearl today got it!" Forte announced determined. He blew on his flute and dark aura surrounded him. I felt my seat unbuckling and soon I started to float.

"This is new…"

Nina's P.O.V

"This is new Kira murmured as she floated above me." Two seconds later she was gone!

"KIRA!" I yelled. Zero sprang into action and attacked with a fire ball.

"Let her go!"

My heart sank because when he threw the fire ball Kira started to fall down…

"I wanna play too~! Summoning magic: Air Fish!"

Soon a huge fishy floated quickly under Kira and opened it's big ugly mouth!

"**THIS IS WHY I HATE FISH!**" Kira shrieked.

"Charm Capsule!" Lights started to surround her and form a capsule around her. The fish bit down hard on the capsule and the fish itself made a lightshow. **AND BOOOOOM!**

In the middle of the smoke Kira was sent hurdling towards the ground screaming her lungs out until…**BOOM!CRASH!**


End file.
